


A Chance Encounter with the Beast Master

by Wiesswitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Because of the Collars..., Choking, Collars, Don't Like Don't Read, Femdom, Gen, Kinda... It has horny energy, Minor Violence, Not a lot... Just a broken nose, One of the lines was by Markiplier~, Self-Insert, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiesswitch/pseuds/Wiesswitch
Summary: One day two men seemingly decide ruining your day would be pretty fun and drag you into a back alley with all intent to beat you to a pulp. What was probably one of the worst days of your life takes a change for the strange as a random woman pushes her way into your confrontation. Just who is she?
Relationships: for the moment - Relationship, n/a





	A Chance Encounter with the Beast Master

**Author's Note:**

> Look have no clue how on earth I made this. A weird idea popped in my head and this happened. Feedback is always appreciated though like I said if you don't like then you don't have to read it. Just be nice. The world is already exhausting. Have fun!

Your eyes fall on the back of the petite female form, just barely too small to be called a woman and yet just tall enough that any other term sounded rude in your mind. From your position all you could see of her was the white lab coat draped over her shoulders that was blinding in the small alleyway you were inhabiting and the soft chestnut hair that was slowly falling off her head in strips, leaving a rounded bob where two high bunches previously laid on her head. Not that you needed to see much of her anyway with intense aura she was giving off. Well the probably wasn’t the right way to describe it since she wasn’t trying to exert this energy on anyway. That much was clear from the moment she entered the alley. It was more like a scent. Something that was naturally exuded from her being that was now filling the cramped area, claiming it as her own. It sent a chill down your spine that you were sure the two fuckwads that had been messing with you early felt as well. How could they not with their entirety being stifled underneath such a powerful being. And yet they tried to defy it still. Truth be told you had no idea how they could. Maybe it was pride. Pride that despite her aura they believe they could overtake her based on stature alone. Maybe it was fear. Fear that if they didn’t fight back, their still shrinking presence would be swallowed whole with nothing left. Who knows? They may not have even been distinguishable at this point. But whatever it was that propelled the two morons on the other side of the small woman to speak up with a cocky, “There’s nothing to a pretty little thing like you should worry about here” was quickly quelled with a simple word. 

“Silence”

Its as if the air stilled at the order, a single word not even loud enough to be more than a breath and yet you could still hear it clearly like her lips were hovering right beside your ear. You were positive they felt the same based on the look of fear in their eyes, one of them even jumping what looked like a couple feet in the air and almost falling back flat on his ass if not for his friend to catch him and calling him out on his ‘pussy’ behavior. That’s when you saw it. That’s when you all saw it, clear as day despite the unnatural ethereal glow it was giving off. A collar. A simple black chain martingale collar made of what you could only assume was some type of leather with small, pointed rivets, too dull to be spikes yet too sharp to be buttons, evenly spaced around the neckpiece forming around the shorter and certainly more frightened of the pair. Not a moment later an almost identical pair formed around his awestruck friend, the small rivets replaced with a thin piece of ribbon threaded through the leather and tied in a bow which rested on top of his Adam’s Apple. You had no doubt this situation would be humorous considering what they were just doing to you and on some level it was, but not enough to overshadow the feeling of leather encircling your throat, tight enough you started to focus on your breathing but with just enough soft padding that it wasn’t uncomfortable. No it wasn’t an uncomfortable tightness at all. It felt safe like when someone pulled you in for a good hug or wrapping a blanket around yourself on a cold night, all localized on a band around your neck. For a moment you wondered what yours looked like. Using the pair in front of you as a comparison it was probably something annoyingly garish. Something that completely contrasted your personality. You’d never get to know as you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the scene in front of you. Not so much the duos aghast expressions or dramatic reactions as they tried to pry the offending fabric off to no avail but to the loop that stuck out of the center of each collar. The only part the was the same on both. A small pale almost clear purple loop faceted like crystal and affixed to a long chain of the same material that trailed all the way down the length of their bodies and down the alley to where the end rested firmly in the woman’s hand, the chain leading in your direction only reaffirming the tightness around your neck. Despite having three thick chains in her hand she didn’t seem too affected by it, flicking her hand backward with ease and just like that the tightness you were slowly becoming familiar with fades ever so slightly. You can’t help but feel yourself missing it. You soon realize where it went though as you hear one of the pair let out a low whine, an odd mix of a whimper and a gasp from the previously cocky man as he keeps clawing at the leather strap in an attempt to get it off. A slow and low chuckle fills the area, the amused tone in the woman’s voice had betraying the tense situation we currently found ourselves in.

“I wouldn’t struggle if I were you. The more you resist, the tighter it will get”

That seemed to get them to stop very quickly though for different reasons, the shorter ones hands dropping like a rock back his sides with the look of fear that had been in his eyes since she had stepped into the alley growing if that was even possible anymore. Not that you’d get to find out as a flash of movement out of the corner of your eye violently yanked your attention away, your eyes turning just in time to catch the taller man charging at her yelling something along the lines of “You bitch!” though he was quickly cut off before finishing the slur or even making contact with the woman, falling to the dirty floor with quite literally a flick of her hand and once again clawing at the collar in desperation. You could only hazard a guess that whatever control that she had over you all was directional as his friend soon followed and dropped to his hands and knees with a pitiful keen though showing far more self-control to not touch the constricting fabric, instead gripping his knees so tightly you almost thought he’d break through the jeans. It was almost admirable which was more than you could say for the other one as he didn’t seem to learn his lesson the last time and quickly, as quickly as he could without running out of breath, rising to his hands and knees before he was stopped again with a hard jerk of the woman’s hand sending him careening face first back to the ground with a sickening crack. For a moment there was silence before a gut-wrenching howl as the man covered his face in pain and a futile attempt to stem the flow of blood dripping from his now broken nose which was slowly forming into a puddle beneath him. Apparently, the sight of his friend hurt was the breaking point for the shorter man who up until now was just like you, waiting patiently for this unfortunate encounter to come to an end. It seems that he was done with waiting though as we all but crawled to the woman’s feet, thankfully learning from his friend’s actions and making sure to move slowly and keep low to the ground lest he suffer the woman’s wrath as well.

“P-please. W-we’re s-s-sorry. W-we s-shouldn’t h-have m-messed w-with t-them. J-just p-p-please d-don’t h-hurt u-us. W-we’ll j-just g-go”

It was clear the action of just speaking was painful for him as his voice came out as no more than a stuttered whisper. Whether that was because of the pressure on his neck or the fear coursing through him was unclear, but it unfortunately took some of the punch out of his plea. The sudden laughter from the woman confirmed as much though unlike the first time this laugh didn’t sound slow and low, amused by the futile action. This laugh was soft and light like one you’d give when you didn’t want to ruin a child’s fun after they sounded you something they found fascinating and for the first time she moved, slowly kneeling down with a hand placed on her knee to keep herself balance as the other hand moved to run a thin finger down his cheek to his chin and lifting his frightened gaze to meet her own. The change in her laugh was made up for with the change in her voice. The amused tone replaced with something that almost sounded nurturing, cooing down at the shorter man the same way someone would talk down at a child or a pet. Almost that is if not for the guttural sound that laced it, a low growl that sent a volley of shivers up and down your spine as she spoke,

“Hush~ I won’t break you unless you deserve to be broken. The same goes for you”

For a moment you figured her statement was angled at the man still clutching his face in pain, but then you realized. You realized it a moment too soon as you watch the woman gently let the shorter man’s face go and stand back up to her full height, feeling as those she was towering over you despite her petite stature, and turned. For the first time in what felt like eternity your eyes got a good look at her face: A soft round face, glossy lips just barely turned up into a smile as her tongue gingerly moved across them, choppy bangs made up from what hair didn’t fall back out of the bunches falling apart, and a pair of smooth chestnut eyes staring down at you with a look that pierced through you. It wasn’t meant for him.   
It was meant for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching the end! Hope you liked it!


End file.
